


A Very Clizzy Christmas (Clizzy Drabbles)

by WonderlandWillBurn (orphan_account)



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Malec, Christmas, Christmas Clizzy, Clizzy Appreciation Week, F/F, F/M, M/M, gayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WonderlandWillBurn
Summary: Clizzy Christmas fics. Adorableness. Idk how many I’ll do but it will be fluffy





	1. Target

Clary was still thinking from her breakup with Jace. She had known that it was coming eventually, that the love had died and it wouldn’t last, but she still couldn’t prepare to end their five year relationship that way.

So, she did the only thing she could think of: go Christmas shopping. 

As she walked into Target, she was immediately distracted by the dollar section. She slowly walked around the islands scattered with adorable cheaply made trinkets, occasionally picking one up. 

Clary picked up a metallic black notebook and put it in the cart. She had an entire shelf of blank notebooks all ready, just begging to be used, so in the grand scheme of things what was one more? 

She finally left before she bought a five pack of rainbow pens and red vines. She saw tinsel trees and lights in the corner of the store and walked that way. 

To distract herself, Clary spent a good hour there turning display lights on and off, forming Morse code letters, stringing them in to dirty phrases for her amusement. Suddenly she heard a chuckle and turned around to see a tall woman with raven black hair and piercing eyes.

It took her a moment to realize it was Jace’s sister Isabelle, whom she had only met once at a obligatory Shadowhunter party for the new lot of gangly shadowhunter kids that had been shipped straight to the Institute from the Academy, barely passing the requirements to get there. 

Honestly, Clary had thought she was hot. It was a little weird to think about her ex boyfriends sister like that, but who was gonna stop her? 

She also remembered all Shadowhunters could read Morse code.

”Um, hi”Clary managed to squeak out, her face burning with embarrassment.

“Hi Clary. What happened to you and Jace? He was on a rant today about how rude you where to him last week. He then got in a pissing match with Simon about you.” 

Clary briefly smiled at the endless loyalty of her best friend, knowing he was no doubt defending her. She sheepishly responded,

“Well, he was drunk and cheated, so I broke up with him and he got mad that I didn’t just forgive him because he was drunk and “didn’t know what he was doing.” 

Izzy smiled and replied, “understandable. Drunk or not, no one should cheat, especially on someone as amazing and beautiful as you.” 

Izzy smiled. Wait, was Izzy flirting with her? The fantastic Isabelle Lightwood flirting with HER? Clary quickly dismissed the thought. Izzy started to say goodbye and said that she would see Clary around when Clary, in a moment of desperation to have company, said

“Hey Iz? There’s some Christmas decorations on that top shelf there I can’t reach and you look tall, can you help me?” 

She pointed to a little polar bear and penguin hugging and a total of 12 boxes of tinsel. Izzy hopped up and grabbed the polar bear statue and handed it to the shorter girl. 

She then stood on the bottom shelf to get just tall enough to drop each box of tinsel into Clary’s cart. After climbing down she asked why the redhead needed all the tinsel.

“no reason. I just like putting it all over the Institute and pissing all the uptight Shadowhunters off. The good ones like you, Alec and Lydia and also some other ones that I forgot their names don’t mind, or at least haven’t voiced their opposition to the idea. I love to hear the implosions of them all when they wake up at two am and have thirty yards of tinsel cut up all around their room.” 

Izzy laughed again.

“Wait, that was you who left all that tinsel in my room?! I just put it in Alec’s room knowing he would just silently blame you and put it back in your room. Also those screams woke up my parents every night for three weeks. How do I thank you for the grace of making my horrible parents lives harder?”

Clary grinned and told her, “well one, I’m slightly offended you placed your tinsel in Alec’s room and blamed me, and two you can repay me by walking with me.”


	2. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy buys chocolate and asks for Clary’s number. Next is date chapter. It’s a 100 word chapter, so it’s short.

They walked through the store together, pointing out ridiculous items and stupid trinkets. 

Clary picked up a black stocking with a skull pattern on it, the words “Naughty can be fun too” written in bright fuchsia letters. 

Izzy grabbed it and smiled, putting it in her basket. She then snatched up a sweater with Jack Skeleton in a Santa suit and handed it to Clary.

“ Nice try, but I’m gonna pass.” 

“Well tell you what,” Izzy said, picking up a chocolate Santa . 

“if I buy you this chocolate, I get your number.” 

“Who am I to say no to chocolate?”


	3. Manopoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy bar date and then they play manopoly. I have a Clizzy obsession

The next week they had a date for a drink and something else, but they weren’t sure exactly what else. 

When The day finally came, Clary had to call in Livy, the only friend she had from her old life other than Simon. She wasn’t sure why Livy had managed to stay in her life when she was supposed to give that stuff up, but she enjoyed having someone to talk to about normal things without a break in the conversation to ask when her next mission was or how many demons she had killed last week. 

Livy wanted to be a fashion designer and knew more about what to wear than Clary’s go to hoodie and jeans. Once she came over to Livy’s loft with all of her best outfits and dropped the clothes on Livy’s s bed, she was off to talk about just how amazing the date was going to be. 

Livy stopped her mid sentence to hold up a black skater skirt and a cream sweater.

“Clary, do you still have those Lime green converse? They would go good with this outfit, but those boots I got you would go good with your navy dress.”

“Liv, I think you have great fashion sense and all, but there is no way I am going to wear hot pink leather thigh high boots on the first date. Or any date. I’ll take the converse outfit.”

Just around eight at night Clary put on her outfit and drove down to Maia’s small bar by Central Park. Izzy was all ready there, waiting at the bar in a black mini dress, offsetting her porcelain skin. Clary walked up to her and took a seat by her.

“Wow Iz, you look stunning”   
The redhead smiled at her. 

“Thanks,” 

Izzy stared at the smaller girl, trying to count her freckles.

“You look beautiful too.” 

Just then Clary moved and Izzy stopped trying to count the little dots. Clary waved over one of the bartenders and got the fruitiest, most alcoholic drink she possibly could.

Izzy assumed half of the things Clary named to be put in her drink where something she made up, but the bartender came back with what looked like the worlds most sugary vodka drink. Clary took a sip of it and shuddered.   
“Perfect.” 

The redhead gave the bartender a five dollar bill and the server walked off. 

“That looks like the most sugary concoction that has ever been made. It looks like it could give someone diabetes just looking at it.”

Clary giggled.”Wanna try it?” 

“Hell yeah!”

Izzy reached over and took a sip. She almost gagged at the taste.

“How do you even keep that down?!”Izzy asked. 

They finished their drinks and left the bar, just starting to go to their cars and leave, but Izzy stopped and said, 

“weren’t we gonna do something after? I mean it’s fine if your tired, but it’s only ten. Do you wanna go back to my place and play a game?” 

“Sorry Iz, never on the first date.” Clary said with a sigh. 

“No I mean literally play a game. Like manopoly or something.”   
Izzy replied, stifling a laugh.

Clary obliged and drove over to Izzy’s flat. When she got there with Izzy, they rode the elevator to the 53rd floor. She tried not to gape at the incredibly large loft, almost the size of a penthouse. 

Izzy walked over to a huge chest in the corner and pulled out a game of manopoly. They got it set up and played till six in the morning. 

At three am the two got pretty close together when Clary was trading money to the bank and and Izzy gave her a quick peck. 

The two where both pretty drunk and questioned it even happening, but when the woke up together laying on the floor with manopoly money all around them, they began to remember.


	4. Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CUTE CLIZZY SNOW SCENE I LOVE THIS CHAPTER YAYYYY. I LOVE THEM
> 
> MALEC IS HERE TOO IN BACKGROUND ( I love them just as much but I’m writing clizzy right now. Malec in another story, I promise.)

Snowball/ Izzy has a cute laugh   
They had been dating for a few weeks when it finally started to snow. The days would slowly get colder and the two would make blanket forts and snuggle up with the best hot cocoa ever made, which Izzy happened to be the one making. 

One day as Izzy crawled out from the fort to get more chocolate, she glanced over at the Institutes massive windows to see them being hit with white powder. Forgetting the chocolate, Izzy ran back to the fort with their boots and jackets to drag Clary up. 

The two pulled on their boots and jackets and raced outside. 

“I swear Iz if this is a-“ the words where cut off by a kiss.

“It isn’t a joke now let’s go so I can show you”

Clary walked a little faster through the endless halls to get to the door of the Institute and pulled them open. She breathed out a sigh of amazement.

“It gets better every year” She whispered and ran back inside to grab some sheets of metal to slide down. 

The redhead found the nearest hill and pulled Izzy over to it. She then plomped Izzy down on the sheet and hopped on, pushing the makeshift sled down with her. Izzy screeched, the sound turning into a laugh that was not unlike the clinking of ice crystals in the wind. 

Clary moved her head over to Izzy’s shoulder as it started to slow, kissing her cheek. A couple more turns down the sled and then Magnus and Alec came out. 

Izzy and Magnus decided to initiate a snowball war. They all ran around screaming for hours until it became dark. 

The group went inside and made blanket nests. Takeout was ordered and more hot chocolate was made. Just as Izzy was drifting off, Clary leaned over and whispered,

”you have a cute laugh.” 

Izzy saw a smile on her girlfriends face as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. The tree pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clizzy goes shopping for a Christmas tree. Then they have to get it in the Institute. Next drabble will be them decorating.

On the ride there, Izzy kept asking why they couldn’t just portal to the Christmas tree farm. Clary’s answer never changed:

“Iz we have to take Luke’s truck or else we can’t actually get a tree home we can’t just go portaling trees you learned this your first year of training that you can’t take that kinda stuff in to the portal and yet me, who became a Shadowhunter all of four years ago is the one to remember this stuff.” 

“But-“

“NO IZZY NOW SHUSH BEFORE I REVOKE CUDDLE PRIVILEGES”  
Izzy decided it was a good idea to shut up after that. 

After a twenty minute drive consisting of listening to Fall out Boy and singing until they got minor headaches from screaming for too long, they pulled up to Frosty’s Farm, the best Christmas tree picking that wasn’t hours away. Although where they lived had everything, from red carpets to sewer rats, it lacked Christmas tree farms. 

The pair hopped out and Clary started walking towards a clump of trees and shook some. The needles fell out too easily and the one with seemingly nice needles was proved to be dead on its left side.

Clary moved on to the next clump of trees, which was proved to be pretty bad too. This went on for three hours with coca breaks, Clary determined to find the perfect tree for Clizzy’s first mundane Christmas together. 

Izzy called Clary over to look at a tree. Standing in the clearing was the most perfect tree Clary had ever seen. It was perfect for the size of their room too. 

Clary pulled out a saw and set to work freeing it from the ground, Izzy holding the trees middle so it wouldn’t fall over on Clary. The tree came free with one last jerk of the saw and the girls hauled it slowly through the winding patches of trees to Luke’s truck. 

As they left, Clary leaned through the window and gave the man in the booth a fifty dollar bill and drove out. More music blasting as they drove, this time Christmas songs, as they went back to the Institute. 

After they got back, Clary and Izzy stared at it for a good twenty minutes before realizing that the real challenge was going to be getting it inside without any of the Shadowhunters asking why they where dragging a ten foot tree into the Institute.

This goal was accomplished by grabbing hold of it, each of them on one end, and running through the doors Clary had previously opened at a full sprint up to their shared room. And now the best part came: decorating.


	6. The Tree pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clizzy decorates the tree with Jocelyn and Luke. Izzy is thankful for their little family.

Clary stood still in their huge room in front of the tree, boxes of lights and ornaments around her, just begging to be hung. 

She would occasionally change were she sat while she drew tree designs and set them in a pile to be decided on later. Izzy brought her three cups of eggnog and soon she stacked her papers in a neat pile and called Jocelyn and Luke over to help the couple decorate. 

Before they came over, they grabbed Java Jones espresso, which gave Clary and Izzy time to get more sugary food, so who was complaining? 

Once Jocelyn and Luke arrived, coffee in hand, the girls stuck theirs in the fridge and took them to go see the tree. Luke took one look at it and went back to his truck to grab his big ladder. 

Clary and Jocelyn sat chatting about their partners and what they did that week while Izzy stared out the window at the fluffy snow falling from the sky. Once Luke came back, Clary let Izzy, Jocelyn, and Luke vote on the design of it. 

It was decided that it would be red tinsel with green, blue, and black ornaments, a color for each member of their beautiful family’s eyes. They laughed and talked for hours as they decorated the large tree. 

Although they started at ten am, the decorating ended at two in the morning. Jocelyn and Luke crashed at the Institute as the other couple decided to sleep on their large couch.

Izzy was up for a while, admiring their tree and the wonderful people who made it. If this was what a mundane Christmas was, with family, trees, sugary drinks and a feeling of constant love and happiness all the time, then she could get used to it.


	7. Hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clizzy makes hot chocolate. Also Izzy likes blowing up Peeps. IM SORRY I FORGOT TO POST YESTERDAY NO ONE PROBABLY NOTICED BUT IF ANYONE DID IM SORRY

Izzy was teaching clary to make hot chocolate. Growing up clary had obviously learned to make coca, but not the way Izzy did it. 

Instead of making coca with mix and milk, or water if Clary had run out of milk. Izzy would get chocolate flavored cashew milk, mix, chocolate marshmallows, and chocolate melts. 

The redhead had a hard time wrapping her head around the concept of that much chocolate in one drink, but every time she tasted it, she would sigh and clutch her mug harder, afraid it would be taken away before every last delightful drop of the drink was gone. 

Izzy dumped five tablespoons of mix and a cup of milk in, and melted the chocolate into the drink to make it so thick it was almost drinking chocolate. Add in Christmas Peeps because shadowhunters can’t be bothered to buy actual marshmallows and the concoction was finished. 

Izzy got up one day to reheat her drink because it got cold while she was training and saw the peep floating in her mug had gotten huge when it was heated and thought this was hilarious, so she put some gingerbread man shaped marshmallows on a plate and popped them in the microwave.

and stared at them for two minutes while they got increasingly fat before Clary came in.

“What the hell are you doing Iz your going to blow those marshmallows up.” 

Izzy waved her over before collapsing in a fit of laughter over the fat gingerbread marshmallows. Clary opened the microwave and got out the marshmallows. Pulling Izzy up, clary popped one of the two marshmallows on the plate into her girlfriends mouth before kissing her on the cheek and eating the other one. “Now stop trying to blow the Peeps up and just eat them.” Isabelle smiled before grabbing her mug to drink more chocolate, only to find it had gotten cold again. Izzy put her mug in the microwave again and started to laugh at the inflating marshmallow, while Clary just shook her head.


End file.
